The return of Bardock Ayama seriesUpdated
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Years had past as the Z fighters train for the Androids but Ayama keeps feeling Bardocks powers in space which causing her mind to play tricks on her. Is Bardock really back or is he just a figment of her imagination?
1. Chapter 1

(I know the years are not correct but oh well. :p)

Several years had past by so quickly here on earth, my son had finally came back from space as did Freiza and an unknown boy named Trunk who shocked us all when his hair turn golden and his eyes blue, that of a super sayian. He told my son about the future of deadly androids. Everyone was focused on training and preparing for the androids but my most concerns on trunks telling goku he was going to die of a deadly heart decease, but lucky trunk had giving him medicine to cure it. I took time to train with my little brother in the space pod that bulma's father had made for Vegeta to train hard in.

"Come on Ayama! I know you can do better then that! You have royal sayian blood coursing through your veins!"

My brother kept pushing me hard to keep on working in the space pod under 50 times gravity, sweat beads forms on my forehead and drips down my face as I continued to fight against the small robots that Dr. Briefs had made for us to work with. My Lavender locks pulled back in a pony tail with my casual maroon tie to keep out of the way when I was fighting. Sending a blast to one of the robots I watched as the three past it back and forth then straight for me as I had to use all my strength to threw myself out of the way but I was not quick enough as the blast hit me on my right thigh causing me to fall to the ground like a thousand pounds of bricks.

I laid there in pain as I struggled to get back onto my feet but was forced back down from the overwhelming gravity. Groaning in frustration as I was barely able to lift myself two inches off them ground then get yanked down face first into the floor.

"Brother! Turn the gravity off, please!"

I mumbled as my face was still smashed into the floor.

"hmph, fine! We will continue later then."

Replied my brother as I could hear him pushing buttons on the machine and the gravity returning to its nature state and the room lighting up. The space pod door pulls open as my daughter Kagome rushes in with a worried look upon her porcelain doll like face. Her long emerald hair swaying from side to side as she falls to her knees next to me and throws her small arms around me tightly. Kagome was 6 years old and she looked so much like her father but I grew to look past that and love her as my own daughter.

"Mommy are you ok? I was so worried you were going to get hurt."

She asked with a concern tone of voice as she gently strokes the red bump on my forehead that could be barely seen with my bangs. I nod my head to her question as I managed to sit up and pull her into my arms and held onto her tightly. I turned my gaze to my brother who watched as I hug Kagome before making his way over to the robots and working with them. Kagome giggled softly as she lifts her head up from my embrace and looks over to her uncle before dazing over to him and tugging against his spandex shorts.

"Uncle Vegeta, can you train me? I want to be just as strong as you."

Asked Kagome with such excitement in her voice and her golden hues light up like the fourth of july.

Vegeta grins down at her as he reaches down to her emerald hair and ruffles it slightly before he spoke to her kindly.

"Of course Kagome."

Her eyes light up even more with excitement as she heard his words, taking a step back she strikes a fighting pose and starts to throw punches into the air with great speed and force. I was shocked to see how much power she had in her for being so young but then again she was a sayian and she was born to fight.

Getting up onto my feet I made my way over to my brother and kissed his cheek then my daughter's.

"I'm going to call it a day if you do not mind brother."

I looked up at him as I run my finger tips through Kagome's silk hair. He stared down at me with those stern eyes, the same way father used to when he was still alive. It broke my heart to know our father could never return to us and to see my beautiful children.

"Fine, but we train first time in the morning so get some rest Ayama."

Spoke vegeta as he turns his gaze back to the robots and fiddles with them so he may continue his training, he was so determine to get stronger and be a super sayian. I nod my head to him knowing he was no longer paying attention to me.

I finally took my leave from the space pod I wondered my way into the capsule home and through the giant home until I came to the living room where no one was as I allowe my heavy sore body fall onto the couch with force, my body bouncing softly as I buried my face into the soft fabric pillows. Closing my eyes I could picture Bardock in my mind as memories that never seem to vanish from my thoughts washed over my brain and refreshed my mind with them as though they were from yesterday. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I couldn't help but miss him so much. I soon drifted off to slumber.

Hours had past and it was past dusk and when I awoke, I was in the dark. Lifting myself off the couch I rub the back of my lavender hair and strolled around the home to see that my daughter and brother were already in bed along with bulma and her parents. I headed to the bathroom and strip my clothes off, leaving them scattered on the bathroom floor stepping into the shower I allowed the hot water to fall onto my naked flesh, my golden hues seemed lost and faded as I felt like I wasn't truly living. I have felt this way since I witness Bardock's death, no matter the years that have gone by I still love him til this very day and could never let him go.

A sharp pain hit my heart so suddenly, gripping tightly to my upper chest I gazed up to the ceiling and sighed heavily as the thought of Bardock strikes my mind. A soft gasp left my lips as I turned off the shower and threw a towel over my small frame and rushed out of the bathroom and straight for the door and ran outside and stared up into the stars. My golden hues traveled all among the night sky in search of any space pods that may be coming this way.

"Bardock? How is it that I feel you?"

I clinged to my towel as I remained outside for a few hours, keeping my eyes locked to the dark sky hoping to see a change or a ship flying by and bardock stepping out and taking me into his warm embrace and never letting me go, but that didn't seem to happen as I sat on the damp grass still in my towel trying so hard to not fall asleep. My eyes feeling heavy as my head kept bobbing back and forth, I could hear the door opening up and soft foot steps creeping behind me, turning my gaze behind me I could see my brother walking over to me with a worried expression on his rough structured face.

"Ayama? Why are you outside?"

I lowered my gaze as I closed my eyes and sighed knowing he wouldn't believe me if I told him the feeling I had but he was my brother and I couldn't hide anything from him.

"I…I felt Bardock's powers deep in space."

I lift my sights back to my brother who did not seem surprised either as he lifts his gaze up into the stars as well. His dark eyes scanning the stars as though he believed me.

"You probably think Im losing my mind don't you brother?"

"No I don't because I felt it as well."

My eyes widen as I jump onto my feet and rushed over to him hoping he wasn't joking with me. My slender fingers dig into the cotton towel as I was relief that I wasn't just going insane and my mind playing games with me, tears formed in my eyes as I spoke to him.

"You did brother? Do you think he is alive?"

"I'm not sure Ayama but its cold out here and its late come inside and we will discuss this in the morning."

"Very well brother."

I said in a upsetting tone not wanting to go back inside, my head began to drupe as he wraps his left arm around my shoulder blades and walks with me back inside and he helped me get dressed and into bed as though I was the youngest sibling he sat at the edge of my bed holding onto my hand tightly. I pulled the comforter to my chin and giggled softly to my brother as my eyes soften up to how loving and caring he was to me.

He cocked a brow as a serious look formed on his manly face.

"What's so funny?"

Ayama shook her head as she snuggled herself deeper into her cozy bed and smiled to him.

"It's nothing really, just remember when we were children and I would do this for you every night and now we are grown adults and you are returning the favor. It's my job to look out for you, I'm the big sister."

Vegeta rest his hand on my right knee as he chuckles softly as though he too remembered the good times we had before frieza got involved with everything and took all that we loved away from us.

"It's not just your job Ayama, I'm your brother regardless if I'm younger. I regret not being able to protect you from Zarbon and frieza but I promised you when I found you I would always protect you and be there for you. You're all the family I have left."

He choked up slightly at the end of his words but quickly regained his manhood and cleared his throat to not let me see the full side of his kind side; it was against his "Sayian pride" to do so. I giggled again to his reaction and spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"I love you brother."

He gazed at me as he strokes my leg from the top of the comforter and smiled weakly.

"You too Ayama."

My brother was not one to fully say I love you to me or to anyone for that matter; he kept a shield around his heart since he was a child and never let it down. It sadden me to see him so closed up on his emotions but he knew what he was doing and I did not wish to fight him on it. He sighed softly as he turned his gaze from me and spoke.

"What ever it is Ayama, please don't get your hopes up. I don't wish to see you heart broken again."

I smiled softly to him as I reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly before he stood up and made his way to the door and closed it slowly behind him. I soon turned onto my side as my still damped hair rest against the side of my body while I gazed out my window and watched the stars until I couldn't any longer.

The morning sun rose up into the sky and poured its light into my room and hits soft against my eyes causing my eyes to tremble before they fully open. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed and got into a slim summer dress and tied my hair into a pony tail and headed out to the living room to find bulma and her mother chit chatting away, eating small cakes and drinking tea.

I watched as they look over to me and smiles as they motioned me to come sit with them. I nod my head and took a sit next to bulma and smiled to her.

"So how is the training coming along Ayama?"

Asked Bulma who was sipping on her tea.

"It's going."

I replied as I was fixing myself a cup and taking a small piece of cake onto a small plate.

I wasn't really up for a conversation as my mind was still bothered with the fact that I felt Bardock's power. Taking the cup of tea to my lips I sip on it slowly before placing it back to the table and lean into the couch and soon became lost in thought.

"Why did I feel Bardock's power? He has been dead for decades and I could never feel his powers then why now of all times?"

Bulma shook me slightly pulling me out of my train of thought to point out that Kagome had enter into the room in her training clothes and covered in sweat and the biggest smile across her face.

"Uncle Vegeta trained me to use energy balls and how to shot them at the robots and to dodge attacks."

"That's wonderful Kagome, it seems as though you are doing far better then I have been."

She giggles softly as her eyes shut and her head tilting to the side, reopening her golden hues she looked to her mother while a grin tugs on her lips.

"Uncle Vegeta wants you to train some more today mommy, so get in your work out clothes okay?"

I blinked a few times as I forgot he told me to do so yesterday I nod my head to her as I replied back to her.

"Tell Vegeta I'll be out in alittle bit all right?"

She giggles loudly before rushing out of the room to more then likely find her uncle once again. My brother had his hands full with her since she adores him so much as he was the only father figure she had ever had. A faint smile formed on my lips as the thought of when goku had first met kagome when he came back to earth a year and a half ago. He truly did love and adore his little sister as he too wanted to train her like he did his son gohan.

I could notice every time I brought up my brother I could see the look on bulma's face change and her cheeks turning a faint red as though she was growing feelings for him. It brought a loving smile to my lips to see her react that way around him.

I finally excused myself from the room to grab my work clothes and met up with my brother who was doing basic kicks and throws as Kagome sat and observed to understand the proper way to fight, my appearance caught kagome's attention as she smiled brightly to me.

"Mommy finally showed up."

Vegeta stood up straight as he glared over his left shoulder to me before looking away.

"You are late Ayama."

Taking in a deep breath I exhaled it slowly as I knew he was going to be rough on me like he most likely always is. I made my way further into the space pod as vegeta shut the door behind me and turned to face me, I could feel the gravity growing denser and harder to breath and move. He got into a fighting pose and grins at me.

"One on one Ayama, lets see what you got?"

I blinked a few times as I never fought my brother before let only anyone besides freiza goons on Planet Namek. I placed myself into a pose and within a matter of seconds Vegeta was on me, throwing kicks and punches at me. The only reaction I could think of was block, I was so lost in thought that I couldn't seem to place my min fully on the fight.

After a few minutes into the fight I was getting owned by vegeta, being knocked to the floor and blast to the face. I could feel my blood boiling up and I was becoming angry, it was not normal for me to express such emotion to others but I was getting tired of being beat down and being weak all the time. Shaking my head I growled under my breath and vanished from where I was and reappeared next to my brother an send a brutal kick to his right kidney causing him to fall to one knee. He glared up at me as though this was no longer a sparring match. He quickly got up and lunges his fist to the side of my face.

It felt like someone just hit me with a metal rod causing me to lose my footing and falling to the ground as my lavender locks fell all over my body, I remained on the floor for a few moments until vegeta snaps out of his rage fit and noticed he had harmed me badly. Kagome covered her mouth as she gasps to her uncle hitting her mother. Vegeta rushed over to Ayama as he rest his hands upon her shoulder and tries to get her to sit up.

I held onto my face and seemed abit lost on where I was but it didn't take long for the memory to return. Narrowing my eyes to my brother I grew out raged that he would hit me with such force. Balling up my left fist I sent it straight for his face causing him to fall onto his bottom and rub against the area a shocked look on his face.

"You never said you would hit me that hard. You know I never fought before brother at least give me the benefit of the doubt and go easy on me!"

I snapped out at him as he blinked a few times, leaning forward he growls at me.

"I never said I wouldn't go easy on you either, stop being such a damn baby and learn to take a hit!"

I was in no mood to fight with my brother as the only thing on my mind that matter the most was why I felt bardock last night, lifting myself onto my feet I made my way to the system and shut the gravity down and opened the doors. Vegeta stood up as he leaned forward, barking orders to me.

"Your training isn't over yet so you get back here and continue until I say you can leave."

I turn to gaze at him as I was so out raged I couldn't even think, turning fully round, my locks of hair swayed with the motion of my body as I leaned forward and said something I knew I was going to regret.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE OUR FATHER SO STOP ACTING SO HIGH AND MIGHTY AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

The words that slipped my lips brought pain to my brother as I could see it on his face; he turned away from me while he was rubbing the back of his spiky hair and sighs heavily. I soon softened up and felt horrible for what I said but the damage was done. I left quietly from the space pod and made my way back into the house with tears building up in my eyes. I couldn't believe I said what I did knowing how hard Vegeta tried to be just like our father and I stomp all over them like they meant nothing. I got into the bathroom, closing and locking the door so no one would bother me, I rest my hands on the counter and gazed at myself in the mirror wondering who I truly was and what was my true meaning in life.

I shook my head lightly before I removed my sweaty clothes and got into the hot shower, running my soft hands on my perfect figure trying to get myself clean. Shutting off the water I grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped it around me and quickly rushed to my room before anyone saw me. Entering into my room and dried off and brushed my hair, leaving it damped I threw on a shorts and a shirt along with my under garments. I sat at the edge of my bed for an hour or so just thinking of all the events that happened the past few days. A soft knock came to my door as it creeps open and bulma pops her head in and smiles to me.

"Hey you, want to go on a small walk with me and Yamcha?"

I forced a smile on my face and nod my head to her question, I didn't really want to go but I didn't wish to be rude since she was allowing me to live here free of charge. I stood up and made my way out of my room and followed bulma out to the dinosaur dome where yamcha was and we talked and walked around for awhile.

The day went by fast as bulma myself and yamcha were still taking a stroll around the capsule corp home having short conversations. My eyes suddenly widen as I felt vegeta's powers increasing and yamcha and myself rush over to the space pod to see it explode and turn into ruble. I let out a loud cry worried Kagome was in there with my brother. Bulma and I rushed over to the mess and dug through the scraps of metal to search for my brother. My heart was racing as I was so worried for the safety of my brother and my daughter..

A few moments had past as his hand thrusts out of the mess as he pulls himself from under it all falls onto his side and pants heavily. Bulma and I manage to help him up as we both were yelling at him for being careless.

"Brother was kagome in here with you?"

"No, I dismissed her awhile ago."

I sighed in relief as I was thankful to know she was not with him. Bulma and I wraps one of our arms around my brother and helped him inside and into a bedroom and laid him onto the bed and hooked him up to an oxygen tank and sat next to his bedside.

"Will he be ok Ayama? I am so worried for him"

I let out a faint giggle as I could feel the love in her voice that she had for him. I reached out to her and rest my hand onto her shoulder and squeezed it tightly before I made my way out of the room knowing my little brother was in good hands with bulma by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

When I left my brother alone with Bulma, I slowly closed the door behind me, my hand still clinched to the door knob as I leaned against the door as I placed my right hand to my lips, closing my eyes I began to quietly cry to myself knowing the true reason on why my brother was pushing himself so hard, was not because he wanted to prepare for the Androids but to out beat my son's strength and to be just like our father. I knew my words from yesterday would pull on his heart strings but I didn't think it would affect this badly. My attention was brought to the weak sound of my daughter's laughter in the living room.

Lowering my hand from my trembling lips, I wipe away my tears and sniffled a few times to make myself look like I was not crying, slowly I made my way down the hallways and stood in the door way of the living room. Leaning my right shoulder against the door frame with my arms folded under my large breast I watch in peace as she jumps up and down on the cushions laughing to the cartoons on the TV.

This honestly was the true life for a child, not to be trained to fight like a grown sayian. It broke my heart to know she was growing so fast and was so devoted and determined to be like her uncle and brother and fight like them. She may be Zarbon's child but she meant so much to me and I missed my son's entire life thinking he was dead and I didn't wish to miss a second of Kagome's life. I slowly turned myself away from the door and was about to leave her in peace but her soft voice caught my ear.

"Mommy?"

Turning to look over my shoulder I smiled sweetly to her as she was turned fully around on the couch with her small hands on the back side of the couch and a concern look upon her innocent face.

"Why have you been so quiet lately?"

My eyes lids lower themselves half way over my golden hues as my head drupes until my bangs shield my eyes from her view. I knew my behavior would catch Kagome's attention, lifting my head back up and gazing at her. I made my way over to the couch and sat by her side, she watches my every move as I did so and turns back probably on the cushion.

"I'm sorry if I have not been myself sweetie. Its just….I have a lot going on in my mind..Nothing serious to worry about my love."

Kagome still had that same old worried look on her face, knowing I was holding back something that was important. I watched as she crawls over to me and places her small self into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mommy, I know something is bothering you. Please tell me."

I let out a soft sigh knowing my moods have been affecting her as well. Placing my arms loosely around her small torso, I leaned back into the couch and forced a smile on my lips.

"Very well Kagome. Late last night when you were asleep I felt Bardock's power in space."

"Bardock?"

Asked my daughter puzzled, it took me a second to realize I never once spoke of him to her. My heart ached even more knowing I've been keeping him only in my memories.

"He was the love of my life when I was a young woman; he is the father of your older brother goku. He died the day goku was born along with everyone else on Planet Vegeta."

I watched as her little eyes widen from my words as she tilts her head to the side as though she was still confused.

"If Bardock is dead then how is it you can feel his powers mommy?"

I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and held it in for a few moments wondering the same thing, releasing the air from my lungs I slowly open my eyes and gaze out the window seeing as though it was getting dark. I shook my head lightly to her question as I myself didn't know the answer.

"I don't know little one. It worries me greatly."

Gently I stroke my hands against her dress that was tied in the back with a small pink bow; she giggles at me as she barriers her face into the crease of my neck and stayed there for a moment as I held onto her tightly. The warmth of her breath caused my skin to become moist and her breathing slowing down abit though she was growing tired.

"It's time for bed my dear."

I could hear her groaning against my neck as it vibrates through my flesh. I closed my eyes and smiled from her reaction. Lifting myself onto my feet still holding her in my arms I make my way out of the room singing a soft tune I used to sing when I was with bardock making my way down a few hallways until I reached her bedroom. I placed her in her warm sheets over her body; I watched as she curls up into a ball and snuggles against her pillow. Leaning down I kissed the top of her head, slowly I lift myself up from her bed side as my eyes lock to her window in hopes I could sense his powers again but unfortunately I did not.

Removing myself from her room, leaving the door cracked so the hallway light would keep her room dim enough for her to feel safe. I made my way through the house until I reached my own room and strip off my dress and tossed myself onto my bed and closed my eyes. I dreamt of Bardock when he was still alive back on Planet Vegeta where everything was almost perfect. Drifting deep in to slumber I tossed and turned in my bed as my dreams started to turn into nightmares.

His voice whispering in my ears, as though he was angry or lost. I was so worried and couldn't understand why I was dreaming this. Whimpering in my sleep as tears build up in the creases of my full eye lashes and stream down my face, my head tossing from side to side while my hands grip tightly to the bed sheets my body sweating onto the cotton sheets.

"Ayama, I'm coming for you! It's your fault I died along with our planet, your father, your son EVERYONE is dead because of you!"

I threw myself upwards as tears pour from my golden hues and I let out a painful scream, placing my hands to my face I cried so hard that I felt like I was going to be sick. Why would I dream of him saying such hurtful words to me? I felt another shot of pain in my heart and bardock once again appeared in my thoughts and my eyes turn straight for my bedroom window and I could feel him again but so much closer. The door to my room swings open as I throw my arms over my face and let out a loud scream.

"Ayama….whats..wrong?"

Spoke my brother as he leans his busted up body against the frame of my door. My eyes widen that he recovered so quickly. I hop off my bed in only my under garments with tear still pouring from my eyes as I throw myself into his arms and cry into his bandage chest. His one free arm wraps around my back as his words filled my ears.

"…Did you feel Bardock again?"

I nod my head as I force myself to calm down and talk to him clearly.

"I did but that's not why I'm crying. I had a dream of him and he was angry with me and blamed me for everyone's death on our home planet."

His hand strokes my hair softly as he knew how much bardock meant to me and to have a nightmare of him saying such hurtful words to me would shatter my heart. I couldn't seem to stop my tears as a loud boom pierces the air and lights up the sky, it was storming. Rain pours from the heavy dark clouds and thunder and lightning scatter the night sky.

I was about to pull myself from my little brother's arms but right when I did I felt that same sharp pain in my heart again, my eyes widen as a soft gasp left my lips and I looked up to my brother who's eyes were locked on the window and his finger tips digging into my bare back.

"Stay here Ayama."

Spoke my brother as he released me from his hold and quickly made his way out of the house and stood out in the rain with his eyes locked on the sky but of course I never listen as I ran to my dresser and threw on a night gown and rushed outside coming up to his side I hugged on his forearm. Not too long Yamcha runs out of the house and yelled out.

"Hey! What is that power I'm feeling? It's so powerful."

Vegeta looks down at me as he sighs heavily to me, his eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"I told you to stay inside Ayama!."

"No I wont stay inside, Its Bardock I know it is."

As we fought in the pouring rain a few powers were coming our way, it was krillin along with my son and grandson and from the east side of us piccolo and the rest of the group were heading towards us.

"Oh look brother, everyone felt it too."

He kept quiet as he kept his eyes locked on goku then back to the dark sky wondering who or what was really coming to earth.

They all landed all around us soaked to the bone and serious looks upon their faces. Goku toke a step forward as he extends his hand out to me.

"Mother, please go back inside. I do not wish for you to get hurt."

I smile softly to his words as I watch as the streams of water slide down his face that was so similar to his father's face. I close my eyes and shook my head from side to side feeling the cold rain dripping from my drenched hair.

"I shall be fine my dear son. I have you and vegeta to protect me."

He smiles softly as he pulls me into his strong arms and held onto me tightly.

I kept myself in his arms for a few moments as we all heard a loud boom above us and our eyes shot straight for the sky and watched as a sayian space pod soars through the sky and crashes a few towns from us. I trembled like a loose leaf in my son's arms. Hoping it was Bardock.

"Well let's go pay a visit to this new comer shall we?"

Spoke my brother as he powers up and takes off in the direction of the space pod soon we all took off and followed behind my brother. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest as though it was about to burst out. It was hard to breathe as I was so worried and excited to see if it was Bardock and if so to just throw myself into his loving arms and to kiss him once again.

"So who do you think it is Dad?"

Ask gohan who was flying to the left of me and my son a few feet ahead of me.

"I'm not too sure gohan, its too early for the Androids to be here."

"Maybe it's something else from the future that trunk forgot to tell us?"

"I'm not to sure Gohan but we are about to find out now."

It didn't take us long to make it to the next town as the rain storm grew stronger, beating down on our backs and lighting flashing all around us. I wrap my arms around myself to keep my body temperature up, flying over the town we all lower our power level and land into the streets of the town to wait for who or what to step out of the space pod.


	3. Chapter 3

When we landed, we all hid behind a large building and kept our power levels low to keep who ever was in the space pod from noticing us. I along with Gohan creped our heads from the side of the building and tried to see the crash area, but it was so dark and the heavy rain made it even harder to make out anything. Lightning kept striking repeatedly as it gave us some light to see in the distance. The power level of the stranger increases as he floats out of the crater and onto the road, His power was that of Bardock. Resting my hand to my chest, I tried to steady my heart beat and to keep calm but right when the lightning strikes and fills the air I caught a quick glimpse of Bardock's face, my eyes widen in disbelief as a smile appears on my full pink lips as I about fell to my knees from shock but my only reaction was running straight for him. Pushing myself off the building wall I took ahold of the ends of my night gown and ran towards him, my long wet heavy hair swaying from side to side as I did so.

I could hear everyone yelling for me in the heavy rain, my mind blocked them out as the only thing that matter most to me was right in front of me, tears filled my eyes and happiness filled my heart as I screamed out his name on the top of my lungs.

"BARDOCK!"

I could see his face turning into my direction when the lightning cracked over the town giving me a full view of his beautiful self right when I reached him and was about to throw myself into his arms I felt a swift back handed slap to the side of my face that caused me to fall to my side as I laid in the puddle of water and cried out in pain. It took me a minute to realize bardock was the one who slap me. Holding the side of my face I gazed up at him with fear in my golden hues, who remained in the same position he was in when I came to him. His eyes were narrowed and full of hate. My eyes widen as my heart started to ache, was my dream really a vision of the future. Did bardock really hate me and blame me for his death?

I snap back to reality as bardock spoke to me.

"Get away from me you filthy earthling."

His harsh words were so cold and cut so deep in my heart.

Earthling? I thought to myself. Why would he call me that? He knew who I was.

"bardock, its me Princess Ayama. The mother to our son and the love of your life."

A smirk tugs against his lips as he seemed amused with my words. Cocking his head back he let out a bark of laughter as he found my words to be entertaining.

"Don't make me laugh earthling, I never met you in my entire life and I would never breed with the likes of your kind."

I sat up as I was completely confused on what he was talking about. Did he not remember me? I stood back up and got closer to him but when I tried to take a step towards him, a bright light forms in the palm of his hand and in a blink of an eye he aims it towards me at point blank and I ended up flying back into the building, shattering the windows and laying helplessly inside the building ontop of broken pieces of glass, groaning softly I could hear he faint sound of him laughing and blasting the town like mad as though he was his old self and serving freiza again and clearing planets for bidding.

I struggled to get back up as a familiar voice comes to ear, it was gohan who took me by the shoulder and helped me up. I managed to get onto my feet and head for the opening of the window and gazed out, I still couldn't see but I could hear and feel powers increasing and were flashing all over the town. It seems as though Bardock and my son along with my brother were fighting him. I couldn't believe bardock was this way, what caused him to be so ruthless?.

I knew I had to get threw to him and make him see what he was doing was not him. Something or someone was controlling him, I just know this isn't the Bardock I knew and loved so many years ago. Did these years apart cause him to snap and corrupt his mind? I struggled to get myself over the railing of the broken window to get to Bardock but; gohan quickly grabs ahold of my forearm and forces me back into the building where it was safe and we were out of sight.

"Grandma, you can't go out there. You're not strong enough to go up against him."

"But I have to get through to him gohan, he is the love of my life, your grandfather. This isn't the real him something changed him."

"Let dad and vegeta take care of is, please just stay here and stay out of the way."

Spoke gohan with a firm tone in his voice. I sighed heavily as I did was he asked of me and waited inside the building. It was killing me inside to just wait and see what happens, when I was started to relax and forcing myself to believe everything will turn out fine and my son and brother would get through to bardock but all three of their powers increased to Super Sayian levels and I knew I had to get out there and witness what was happening.

I jumped out and so did gohan as his curiosity got the better of him as it did I. We stared into the dark sky with mouths ajar as he could now see perfectly. We felt weak powers all around the town and of course gohan and I ran towards them to see if anyone was seriously hurt. Taking a few turns through the blocks we came to krillin and piccolo who were leaning against the side of buildings holding onto themselves as they have been hurt trying to fight bardock.

I was amazed how much stronger bardock had gotten, I tossed my head up and stared into the dark sky and saw that bardock too was a super sayian. I couldn't believe my eyes but I just watched as they kept throwing punches at one another, Lightning strikes a few yards from them as I could see his cold eyes locked on me as he aims his energy blast in our direction, I cried out as Gohan and I grabbed ahold of krillin and piccolo and tried to dodge the blast but I was not so lucky as my leg was hit with it and I laid flat on the sidewalk crying in pain.

Why was he doing this? Why was he trying to hurt me? These questions kept filling my head as I forced myself up onto my feet and stared into the sky to find him but it seems the fight was taken else where and I could barely feel their powers, clinching my fist roughly against my sides I powered up and took off into the air and went to go find them, I wasn't going to give up on bardock, I haven't in decades and I wasn't going to start now. My heart was aching so much in my chest that I was having a hard time breathing but this had to be done and I had to get through to him, finally finding them not to far from the town. I knew my son had pulled the fight away to avoid anymore people getting hurt. I stop in mid air and screamed out once again.

"Bardock! Enough of this! Why are you doing this to me, to our son? Please stop this hatred!."

All three of them locked their eyes on me and I could hear both my brother and son yelling at me.

"Get out of her Ayama, this isn't the place for you!"

Yelled Vegeta.

"Mother please I beg you! Go back to town and aid the others."

I shook my head as my golden hues filled with tears, I refused to leave bardock like this, after solitude and feeling so empty and alone for all these years and finally being face to face with the only man who completed me and made me feel loved and whole as though nothing else in the universe mattered. I clinged tightly to the top of my night gown and cried. I flew in closer but my son flashed in front of me, taking a hold of my shoulders and smiles down at me.

"Mother please, I know this is hard for you to see him like that but leave this to me and vegeta, I promise you we will get him back to normal."

I watched as his golden hair sways in the heavy rain and his bright blue eyes shimmering brightly in the lightning. I looked past my son and stared at bardock who had a smirk on his lips. I closed my eyes tightly as the memories over flowed through my mind and I couldn't take it. I quickly vanished from being infront of my son to appearing infront of Bardock.

"Bardock please listen to me! I beg of you! Just hear me out for a few moments."

"Why should I listen to the likes of you earthling? What do you have to say to me? My soul purpose here is to destroy all life on this planet for my mistress Sabaki."

My eyes widen as I was stunned that he said mistress, he now served a woman? I shook my head in disbelief as I began to cry even harder. I gazed back up at him as I extended my hand towards his face and caress his cheek but he quickly slaps my hand away and with his other hand grabs me by the neck and lifts me up tightening his grip on my throat. I gagged and struggled to breathe as my feet kicked to get free. I could hear my brother and son screaming for him to let me go, I watched as he turns to look at them and laughs uncontrollable before he releases me and sends a brutal punch to my stomach with his left fist and a sucker punch to my face with his right hand and with his finally blow he locks his fingers together and slams his fists to the back of my head and sends me flying at great speed to the ground, crashing hard into the earths crust. I laid there motionless and barely hanging on, I could barely hear anyone or even feel the rain against my flesh. My eyes struggled to make out my son and brother above me in the sky. I managed to keep holding on to the little life I had left and watched the fight continue, my son's and brother's power increased drastically and the fight kept on. I whisper softly to myself trying to keep myself awake.

"Bardock, please forgive me for all the pain I may have caused you. I love you so much."

In the corner of my eye a dim light shimmers in the sky and it quickly began larger within seconds, it was a space ship that flew over head and landed a mile from us. I kept my eyes on it until it landed and my eyes turned to look at the others who watched as bardock took off towards the ship and of course my brother and son followed to stop what was about to happen. I bit my bottom lip and struggled to get onto my feet, with all my life force that I managed to gather up. Holding onto my stomach I gasp roughly trying to hold myself up on my feet.

I was way too weak to fly out of the crater so with all that I had of physical strength, digging my fingers into the side of the crater, the mud slides down the back of my hands as I lift myself out of the crater. I shut my eyes tightly and cried out in pain as I used all that I had to get out, the rain it difficult to get myself out but after a good ten minutes I was out of the crater and lying flat on my stomach at the edge. Forcing my head up, strands of my lavender hair sticks to my face as I stared into the direction of the ship.

Managing to do the same thing all over again and get onto my feet, using all the strength I barely had left and balanced myself onto my feet and struggles to keep up and walk towards the ship, I focused the thought of my pain to the back of my head and thought of nothing but bardock. One step at a time as I slowly got closer and closer to the ship, I could barely make out who was all there but I knew it was nothing but trouble.

As I kept making my way, I fell to my knees countless times, splashing into the muddy puddles strands of my hair falling into my face as I pant heavily but I was determined to get through to bardock and that was the strength that I needed to get back onto my feet and ignore all the physical and mental pain I was feeling. Panting heavily I finally got a yard or so close to the ship and fell to my knees behind a rock and stayed there trying to catch my breath and gather up my strength again.

I could see that my son and brother made quick work of the goons that were on the ship and I watched as bardock guarded the door until it slowly opens and a blue skinned woman, tall and elegant with small horns on her forehead that was almost covered up by crimson hair that drapes over her slender shoulders, and a black dress hugging her curves. I bit down hard on my lips as my heart was pounding in my heart. She was so beautiful, was bardock inlove with this woman and serving her because of that?

I tried so hard not to cry but I couldn't help but feel betrayed and hurt from what he was doing, I forced myself to watch as she extends her hand to bardock who kneeled before her and taking her hand into his own and kissing it lightly. I turned my head away and shut my eyes tightly. I didn't wish to witness this, I just wish it was all a nightmare and that I would wake up and all this would of never happened but when I opened my eyes, I watched as my brother tried to attack the woman but bardock got inbetween and stopped my brother but my son was there to counter attack bardock and the fight continues on. I could see that my brother and son were now teaming up and working together to win against bardock.


	4. Chapter 4

As the three continued fighting among one another, I watched from a safe distance as they took flight into the night sky. I wanted to keep watching to see if my brother and son could get through to Bardock but my anger boiled in my blood and heart as my muscles forced me to look at this "Mistress" of Bardocks. A faint growl leaves my trembling lips as I couldn't control my body and rage anymore as I lift myself onto my feet and vanished from behind the rock and reappeared in front of this Sabaki woman, Her eyes widen lightly as my appearance startled her. A soft gasp left her lips as I balled up my right fist and laid into her perfect completion face. Knocking her back a few steps, she grabs onto her face with both her hands and cries out.

"You bitch! How dare you hit me!"

Removing her face from her hands she looks up at me with glowing eyes that screamed with revenge and a red mark smack dap in the middle of her face. I was in no mood for a conversation as I reached down to the bottom of my gown and ripped the ends off just above my knees so I could move more easily. Charging towards her I extend my right arm out grabbing her by her pinned up crimson hair and tugged her into me and used my left fist to pound into her face but she was quite strong probably far more stronger then myself but I didn't care I kept on going, she balls up her fist while she was yelling and hit me a few times in the lower torso causing me to stumble abit. Gasping for air I kept my hold on her hair as I pushed her away from me and swung my left shin into her rib cage with all the force I was able to build up and sent her falling into the mud.

She laid there for a few moments before realizing she was on the ground covered in dirt and her dress ruined. She lifts her hands up and screams at the sight of herself dirty and unpleasant looking.

"BARDOCK! KILL THIS WOMAN AT ONCE!"

Screamed Sabaki as she struggles to get back onto her feet, I stood not too far from her with my arms crossed under my large breast and a giant grin on my face.

In the distance I could see little rays of light shining through the mountain peeks and that morning was almost here. It was becoming a lot easier to watch the fight without straining my eyes; Sabaki's voice caught Bardock attention as he took his focus off the fight and looked down at his mistress in the mud. I watched as my brother took advantage of the situation and sends a upper cut to bardocks chin as my son appears behind bardock and wraps his arms under bardocks and pins him still as my brother laid into him, I covered my eyes not wishing to see bardock get hurt but my brother was outraged that bardock was hurting me so and was taking his anger out on him. I peeked through my thin fingers and saw that they were weakening bardock as my son knees bardock in the side and my brother sending a point blank blast in bardocks face, I could hear bardock crying out in pain as he falls from the sky and crashes into the earth, a few yards away from me but close enough to sabaki.

I could hear Sabaki talking to him as she makes her way towards him. She was out raged that he was defeated but more so he allowed her to get hurt as well and didn't do anything to protect her.

"Bardock, bardock,bardock! What a pity you have failed me! I guess I will have to destroy everyone on this planet all on my own then."

My eyes widen as I heard her words and refused for her to take such actions to our planet but more so hurt bardock in any way. I lowered my arms from my chest as I took a few steps towards Sabaki but she quickly lifts her right hand up at me as an energy ball forms and remains there as a threat to keep me put. I kept my stand and waited to see what was going to happen.

"My mistress, please. I can do this I can destroy everyone just give me another chance."

Spoke bardock as he struggles to say his words. I could see the disgusted look that sabaki had on her face, she points her left finger toward him as a spark of light shines on the tip of her finger, it was the same attack freiza used on my brother when he killed him on Planet Namek. My eyes widen as I screamed out, my body moved faster then my brain could register but I was running as fast as I could and managed to flash in front of bardock and took the blast in the upper left chest. My eyes widen as I gasp for air and mouth full of blood spills from my lips, landing in front of bardock with my lavender hair scattered all over my body I laid motionless before him.

"Oh dear, what a pity."

Snickers Sabaki as she lowers both her hands and took a few steps away from bardock and I laughing at the scene.

The one blast took everything out of me as my vision was going black and my mind was shutting down, I could barely hear what was around me. I don't think I have enough strength to get through this attack, maybe it is the end of the line for me? But when I heard his voice all that changed.

"Ayama!"

My eyes barely opened up as I was able to hear him cry out my name, I felt his firm hands on my body as he turned me onto my back and pulled me into his arms, tears forming in his eyes as he gazed down at me with his sweet loving eyes. I knew he was snap out of it and turn back to his normal self, with all the strength I had left I reached up and touched his face and in that instant bardock grab ahold of my hand and smiled.

"How is it my heart aches to see you in such pain? I have no memories of who you are but my heart tells me that I do."

I smiled softly up to him as I reached for his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Because I was someone of great importance to you in your past."

Bardock shook his head as he didn't understand what was going on and why I took the blast for him.

"Why did you get in the way? She wanted to kill me not you."

"People do crazy things when they are in love."

I giggled softly to my words knowing those words might trigger a memory in his mind. His eyes widen slightly to what I said and it brought a warm feeling to my heart knowing that it did.

Spoke Bardock, tears build up in my eyes as he still wasn't himself. I turn to gaze at Sabaki who was now laughing at what was going on.

"Oh dear, looks like my brain washing is wearing off now..Such a pity, bardock was a good warrior; it's too bad that the both of you have to die now."

"Brain washing?"

Asked Bardock who was puzzled by it, his eyes locked on Sabaki then lowered to look at me with stunned eyes.

"If I'm brain wash, then what you spoke of to me earlier is true then…isn't it?"

I nod my head to his words as I was getting weaker by the moment, tears falling down my cheeks and mixing with the rain that was clearing up as the sun rose higher into the sky. Tugging softly on his face to lower down to me I whisper softly to him.

"I'm so sorry bardock if I have hurt you; I did what I did to protect you and our son. I loved you with all my heart and I never once stop…I love you bardock, you are my one and only. Even in death you will be my love."

Bardock smiles weakly as he leans down and presses his lips against my forehead and slowly pulled me to a large rock and rests me against it, smiling down at me he stood up and made his way to Sabaki with a serious look on his face.

"No one tampers with my memories and gets away with it!"

Bardock clinches his fist as he bends his knees and powers himself up back into a super sayian, his black hair spikes up and becomes golden. His power aura flows all around his body as he charges towards Sabaki and vanishes before he reaches her and reappears besides her and sends a rough kick to her side. She lets out a loud cry as she manage to pull herself back and lunges towards bardock and sends punches with great speed and power behind each one. I could hear my brother and son landing not too far from me and runs over to me as they have witness me getting hit with the blast. My son kneeling next to me as he rips a few of his fighting clothes off and wraps it around my chest and shoulder to stop the bleeding as for my brother, he stared coldly at sabaki.

Vegeta couldn't bare to sit and watch Bardock fight the witch all on his own knowing she tried to kill me, He gritted his teeth and before I could even react to his body language, he took off towards the fight turning back into a super sayian and forced himself in between Bardock and began to lay into Sabaki as well. The fight was growing intense as energy blasts were being thrown around like mad. My son growing concern with our safety as he lifts me into his arms and took off in the other direction, I squirmed and shouted like a little child wanting to watch the fight and to make sure Bardock and my brother will be safe.

Using all the remaining energy I had left I ended up passing out in my son's arms. I felt myself coming two as I quickly opened my eyes and gasp loudly, my golden hues traveled all around my surroundings to find out I was in the middle of town where gohan, krillin and the others were. Goku holding onto a senu bean bag and everyone was back to their normal selves again, smiling at laughing at the sight of me being alright.

My heart pounded in my chest as I scared for Bardock and needed to know if he won the fight or not, turning my gaze to my son I spoke in a worried tone.

"Goku, where is Bardock and Vegeta?"

When goku was about to answer my question, the power of my brother caught our attention and we all turned to the distance towards the mountains and saw my brother making his way into town, his armor suit badly beaten up. My eyes widen as no sign of bardock was around, my heart breaking in my chest as I quickly stood up and rushed to my brother who landed with his arms crossed over his chest. Tears forming in my eyes as I had a feeling what was about to be said.

"Brother where is Bardock? Did…did he not make it?"

My brother kept his cool as he shook his head to my words.

"No, he made it alright. Sabaki is dead and he did not wish to stay here on earth. Good reddens in my opinion; he has done you enough pain and almost killed you."

My eyes widen to his words as he was so harsh and cold to me knowing how much I love Bardock and would do anything to be with him. Clinching my fist I rush over to my brother and decked him as hard as I could in the face, he stumbles back slightly as he catches himself and looks back at me while wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand.

'I cant believe you would let him go Vegeta, you know how lost and alone I was thinking he was dead and now you..you're going to let him leave knowing he is brain washed? He needs to know I'm alive and that he has a family now."

Vegeta turns his gaze away from me as he didn't seem to care for my feelings and kept strong to his own.

"I did what I did to protect you."

I growled softly as I powered up and took off back in the direction of where Bardock was in hopes he did not leave just yet. My heart aching so hard in my chest that I felt like I was going to be sick. Sensing his power level close to his space pod I lowered my power and landed not too far from him and run as fast as I could to him.

"BARDOCK!"

Right when he was about to set off, he kept his hand on the side of the pod and turns to look over his shoulder to me and smiles softly.

"It's time for me to go now my lady, I do not belong here."

I shook my head roughly to his words as strands of my hair sway with my motion. Tears forming in my eyes and stream down my face.

"That's not true Bardock, you belong here…with me. I love you."

Bardock let out a soft sigh as he still didn't know who I was and it seems to bother him that he couldn't put his finger on where he met me. His eyes looked back at me as he shook his head and turned back to his pod. I couldn't watch him leave; I refuse to let him leave me again. Making a run towards him I threw my arms around his mod torso and rest the side of m head against his back and sob.

'Bardock please I'm begging you, don't leave me again. Fight for me like you did so many years ago. Remember the love you had for me and the love I had for you. I felt so dead and alone for countless years thinking you were dead please don't let me feel that way again."

I could feel him taking in air into his large lungs and slowly exhales it before turning himself around in my arms and rest his firm hands on my shoulders. The look in his eyes was that was a lost soul trapped inside not knowing who he was or where he belonged. It killed me inside to know there wasn't anything I could do to help him remember me.

"I'm sorry but I just cant remember and I don't want to witness you in pain anymore, me being here will only continue your pain. I must go now, forgive me."

I held onto him tightly as I buried my face into his armor chest and cried harder. He dug his fingers into my arms and tried to pull me off of him but I held on for life. He growls in frustration as he finally manages to yank me off. Turning himself back to his pod he sat inside the pod and was about to set off. I fell to my knees and buried my face into my hands and cried so hard that I had a hard time breathing. Lifting my flushed face from my hands I watched as he looked back at me with the space pod door almost shut but before they closed completely, his eyes shot open and he forced the door to reopen.

I lowered my hands to my lap as the door opens and he stumbles out and falls to his knees before me panting heavily. Shaking his head in confusion.

"Damn you woman! I don't understand what's going on but, just now I had a flash back of you and a warm feeling in my heart. I don't get it!"

He slams his fists into the mud as he groans loudly, lowering his head to his knees he sighs roughly being so lost in his own mind. I didn't know what to say to help him but the only thing I wanted to do was be in his arms and to kiss him once again. Slowly I extend my hand towards his spiky black hair and run my fingers through it, catching his attention he lifts his gaze up to me and looks into my golden hues. We locked eyes for a few seconds before bardock reaches out for me and pulls me into his arms. Resting my forehead against his own I smiled softly feeling the warmth of his breath on the surface of my cheeks, I could feel him slowly tilting his head slightly to the side as his lips brushed against my own. My bottom lip trembles to the feeling as a small gasp seeps from them, he hesitates for a moment before leaning in completely, memories wash over my mind as the sweet taste of his lips brought me back to the time I fist made love to him. My arms wrap around his neck as I didn't want this moment to end. He jerks back from our kiss and flaps backwards onto his bottom with his knees in the air, he gasp softly and stares at me like I was some kind of ghost.

Pulling himself back up he reaches out to me and touches my cheek, I was confused on what just happened remaining quiet I waited for him to make some kind of move.

"Ay…ama?"

My eyes widen with happiness as I couldn't believe he said my name, Nodding my head repeatedly with a lose for words I only giggled and threw myself into his arms. He let out a small laugh as he held me tightly.

"Bardock! I cant believe you remember, I thought I lost you forever!"

I began to cry once again in his arms but this time in happiness. He pulls me back abit to look me in the eyes; his smile was so beautiful as he brushes some of my strands of hair out of my face.

"I can't believe I'm holding you right now. I missed you so much Ayama."

"And I missed you Bardock."

We were so at peace as we just gazed at one another but he got startled as he looks around him with an angry expression on his face.

"Where is Freiza?!"

He demanded as he has been gone for so long that he didn't know Freiza had been killed recently. I giggled softly as I cup his chin in my small hand and turned his attention towards me.

"It's okay Bardock, Freiza is dead now."

"He is?"

Bardock seemed surprised and relieved at the same time. I sighed softly as I looked around the town myself and knew it was time for us to head out before people started asking questions.

"I think we should relocate Bardock, do you mind coming home with me?"

"Home?"

Bardock asked confused. Nodding my head with a smile.

"Yes home, our home."

He smiled more as he lifts himself onto his feet and pulls me into his arms and took off into the direction I pointed him to. Resting in his arms brought me back into our past where he had to save me countless times.

I turned to look up at him as a smile forms on my lips, I felt like I was sixteen all over again and as thought nothing has ever changed between us.

"I'm so glad you are back bardock, I missed you so much."

"And I missed you Ayama. I have quite a story to tell you about what I went through when freiza blew up our planet."

My eyes widen as I myself wanted to know what went on and how he survived such a blast.

"Yes I do as well wish to know how you lived."

It only took Bardock at least thirty minutes to reach Bulma's home and land in the front yard. Lowering me onto my feet I took ahold of his hand and made our way into the home where everyone was at, resting and getting bandaged up from the fight. Vegeta glared coldly at Bardock as he kept his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Turning to look away he growls and kept quiet. All the excitement that had went on today took its toll on my body and mind that I ended up stumbling over my feet and blacked out. Bardock's voice fading out was the last thing I heard.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft voice whispers in my mind, was it real or was it just me? Am I alive or have I past on to the other side?

"Ayama!"

It was of Bardock's voice and it was becoming louder and louder as my spirit was being pulled into a bright tunnel. My eyes open quickly as I lift myself out of what seemed to be my bed and everyone was by my side with tears in their eyes and smiling at me. I clinged to my shoulder thinking my wound was still there but I remembered taking a sensu bean to get better. I gazed up at Bardock who was literally leaning over my entire body making sure I was alright. I blinked a few times and let out a small giggle to him worrying so much for me.

I was puzzled on how I ended up in my bed but it wasn't important at the moment, I lay back against my pillow and reached for bardock's hand as he lifts my hand without a second thought and kissed it lightly.

"I'm so glad everything is at peace once again and that I have you back in my life Bardock. I would be nothing without you."

"And I without you."

He replied as he leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

I sighed in relief as I tighten my hold on bardock's hand, looking at everyone in the room I spoke softly.

"May I please have some private time with bardock? We have a lot to catch up on."

Everyone nods their heads and head out of the room and closed the door. I watched as everyone left the room and my gaze turns right back to bardock.

"So you still owe me that story on how you survived."

"That I do. Well I thought I died when freiza took out Planet Vegeta but within a blink of an eye I was on a planet that I wasn't sure on how I got there or what planet it was but their were these creatures who used the same liquid we used to heal our wounds and the planet crust and sky were crimson red as though it was Planet Vegeta. It took me some time to realize I went back into the past, I fought against one of freiza's ancestors and became a super saiyan and some how I managed to cross paths with Sabaki who took me into her ship and placed me into this machine and…that's all I remember."

He sighs softly as he struggles to remember more but I tugged on his hand pulling him closer to me and he followed my motion and pressed his lips against my own. Holding the kiss for a few moments, a gently knock came to the door and creeps open and Kagome's head pops in and looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"Mommy, are you going to be okay?"

I broke the kiss and looked past bardock and smiled to my daughter.

"Yes sweetie I shall be okay my love."

I could see the confusion on Bardock's face as he turns to look at Kagome and notices she had green hair and was not his daughter, turning his gaze towards me I could see he wanted answers.

"Kagome dear give mommy a moment and you can come back in okay?"

"Okay mommy."

She closes the door and I waited a few moments before speaking to bardock to make sure Kagome wasn't still behind the door.

"So I take it you moved on from me awhile ago."

Spoke Bardock in an upsetting voice as he tries to pull his hand away from me but I held on tightly to his hand as I pulled him back to me.

"No I did Bardock, you don't understand what I went through on frieza's ship several years ago."

"Well please do explain then."

"Zarbon….is Kagome's father.."

"What?!"

Yelled Bardock.

"You had sex with that freak?!"

"No! of course not!"

I turned my gaze from his eyes as I was shamed to speak what I was about to say to him.

"He raped me countless times stripping me of my pride and respect in myself while I stayed on that ship married to frieza and he ended up getting me pregnant."

Tears formed in my eyes as the words hurt me greatly, I kept my gaze away from him as he reaches over and takes ahold of my cheek and turns my head to face him.

"I'm sorry for asking; I didn't think something like that would ever happen to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

He tenses up from the thought of it before he places himself into my bed and pulls me into his arms and holds me tightly.

"I am here now and I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Thank you Bardock."

I trembled to the feeling of his finger tips running against my collar bone, lifting my head up to look into his eyes I closed my eyes as he leaned into me and kissed me deeply. Old feelings washed over the both of us as his hands travel over my night gown, fondling my large chest and crawling over my small frame as his hands make quick work of removing my gown; revealing my naked flesh to him.

Breaking the kiss he gazed down at my pale soft flesh and grins at the sight, I could see the bulge in his pants as he liked what he saw

"Man it's been quite some time since I gazed at your beautiful body Ayama."

I lift myself up onto my knees and yanks off all his armor off his body until he was completely naked himself. Running my soft finger tips against the creases of his muscles I kissed his harden chest a few times before bardock pushes me back down and climbs ontop of me, and within one swift movement he manages to slide his hard erection into my womanhood and caused my back to arch off the bed and moans softly as I wrap my legs around his body and held him tightly to me as he thrust himself roughly into me.

His hot breath against my cheek and his sweet words whispering in my ear as my body was overwhelmed with pleasure as it used to be as a teenager. My nails dug deep into his back and drag down to his sides leaving marks. His arm wraps around my lower back as he turns us over until he was on his back and he allowed me to ride ontop of him, tossing my head back with my long lavender hair swaying with the movement of my hips. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly while my hands fondle my breast and my heart pounding in my chest. His firm hands gripped tightly to my hip bones and made me grind on him harder as he yanks me down on top of him and kisses me roughly, sliding his tongue into my mouth as I welcomed it greatly and glided my tongue against his own.

I sucked on his tongue softly as I whimper in pleasure as my toes curl and I hit my climax, which didn't take long but it never did when it was bardock who was making love to me. My climax triggered bardock's as well but he took ahold of my hips once again and lifted me off his manhood and allows himself to explode. He moans through the kiss and relaxes as he held me in his arms. Breaking the kiss he sighs in relief as though he was dying to make love to me after all these decades. I laugh softly to his satisfied expression on his face. I snuggled into his neck and held onto him tightly

"Man I almost forgot how amazing sex with you was."

I laughed even more from his words. I wished we could relax in bed naked like we used to in the past but our whole family was waiting for us. Lifting myself up I groan softly as I gaze down at bardock who remained laying down. He whines softly as he tugs against my forearm wanting me to join him.

"Come on beautiful, it's been decades since we had the chance to be close, everyone will understand."

I sighed softly as I leaned down and kisses him deeply as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I know my love but everyone is worried, lets just spend some time with them, just for a little bit."

He groans once again but he smiles at me as we both then got up and placed on our clothes and headed out to the living room where everyone was at and smiled in relief that I had recovered.

"Mommy!"

Cried out kagome who ran straight for me, lifting her up into my arms I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"This is Bardock sweetie."

Kagome blushed softly as she hid her face from bardock, bardock chuckled softly as he reached out for her face and strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Bardock, your father."

My eyes widen from his words as I was surprised bardock wanted Zarbon's daughter to be his own. I watched as he reached out and took Kagome into his arms and held onto her tightly. Kagome smiled big as she knew he wasn't her real father but was happy to know he wished for her to be.

We sat down with everyone and had long conversations with one another, Bardock finally was able to meet his son and grandson and was happy to know his son managed to live through everything and was proud that goku was the one who killed frieza and saved the nemaks and the human race from him and that he has been keeping me safe while he was gone..Life was perfect and complete now that everyone I loved was back in my life and I couldn't ask for anything else.

I walked over to bardock and kissed him deeply as he held me in his arms.

"I love you always and forever Bardock,"

"And I love you always and forever my Princess."


End file.
